Segundo Parte, Finalmente, mas falta Piratas
by NaruNaru
Summary: Essa é a Segundo parte, não sei se são duas ou tres, mais e daí.Historia Yaoi, SasuNaru e mais um bando de piratas, parece o Yondaime mais não é? O naruto de vestido, tá tá Leia a primeira parte antes ok?
1. Segunda Parte, Finalmente

Esse é o primeiro Capitulo da segundo parte,

não sei se vai ter terceira,

ainda não decidi...

Depois eu vejo isso

De agora em diante esse é o estilo que eu vou escrever nessa historia,

principalmente quando o piratas aparecerem

Essa é a segundo parte da historia, te aconselho a ler a primeira ou pode acaabar não entendendo nada

Isso é Yaoi

é legal[Eu acho

E claro **¬ ¬ **

**Naruto não é meu**

Cap. 1[Se prefirir é Cap. 5

Naruto abre a porta de sua casa e os doi entram. A casa não estava tão bagunçada com Sasuke esperava.

Naruto toma um banho e depois e depois Sasuke, ele sai do banho e fica só de calça

Naruto: Você esta com fome Sasu-chan?

Sasuke: Em que sertido?

Naruto: SEU PERVETIDO!

Sasuke: Eu estou brincando

Naruto: Acredito¬ ¬ ... de qualquer jeito tem lamen estantanio

Sasuke:Você só come isso?

Naruto: Quer ou não?

Sasuke: Quero

Naruto esquenta a agua e a coloca no Ramen

Depois que os doi comeram Sasuke estava se arrumando para dormir no sofá, quando...

Naruto: O que você ta fazendo?

Sasuke: Me arrumando pra dormir, não ta vendo?

Naruto: Mas você não vai dormir na cama?

Sasuke: ¬///¬ com você?

Naruto: ò///o ... é

Sasuke: Serio?

Naruto: TO FALANDO SERIO!

Sasuke:Então ta, me ajude a levantar

Naruto estende a mão para Sasuke, que assim que ficou de pé o beijou.

Naruto envergonhado vira o rosto[Azul: Isso é depois que foi beijado

Naruto: Eu já disse pra você não fazer isso

Sasuke: Mas vai dizer que não gosta

Naruto: Ta certo... agora vamos dormir

Sasuke passa os braços em volta de Naruto eles vão para a cama

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto acordou um pouco tarde, a manha esta frio e naruto queria continuar debaixo das cobertas

Sasuke: Naru-chan, até quando você vai ficar aí?[Naru: a se fosse eu

Naruto: Volta pra cama Sasu-chan, esta frio

Sasuke: Não acha melhor nós irmos falar logo com a Godaime?

Naruto: -O- [Isso er pra ser um bocejo Tá... to certo

Sasuke vai até a cama, Naruto se senta e Sasuke lhe da um selinho

Naruto: O ero-sennin já deve ter ido com Itachi e Tobi. Será que o Ba-chan conseguiajudar o Itachi?

Sasuke: Não sei, só saberemos quando chegarmos lá

---------------------------------------------------------

Na sala da Goadime estavam Tobi, Itachi, Jiraya e Tsunade

Tsunade: Sobre o perdão eu tenho que falar com o conselho, mas o seu olho Itachi, talvez eu consigua fazer algo, mas não posso recuperar toda a sua visão

Itachi: É o suficiente

Tsunade: Quanto a sua memoria...

Itachi: Eu não me importo, é melhor que eu não lembre

Tsunade: Ok

Naruto e Sasuke entram na sala

Naruto: Yo ero-sennin

Jiraya: Chegaram tarde, aproveitaram a noite?

Naru: ó///O

Tsunade: Do que vocês estão falando?

Sasuke: Não é nada não

Tsunade: Sasuke, a sua situação está igual a deItachi e Tobi, sobre os tres eu vou tentarresolver ainda hoje. Jiraya, você pode ficar responsavel por Itachi e Tobi?

Jiraya: Posso

Tsunade: Certo. Naruto, você ficará responsavel pelo Sasuke

Naruto da um sorriso, mas Tsunade nem nota

Sasuke: Eu vou ter di ficar em casa ou eu posso andar por aí?

Tsunade: Pode, mas vou logo avisando,se algo acontecer a culpa caira no Naruto e você será preso

Naruto: Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar dele

Sasuke: ¬ ¬

Tsunade: Vocês podem sair

**SuperBlossomPPG:**

Hehe, adoro isso,

muito obrigada por continuar lendo,

ok,

não para não

**Nao-chan n.n** :

Eu só vi o anime do Furuba, o manga não

Gostei desse seu castigo divino, posso usar?

Eu quero acertor o Azul

Azul: Como se você conseguisse

Ta me disafiando né?

Então te mais Nao-chan


	2. Segunda Parte, mais

Oi mina-san!

Como foram as férias?

**Azul: Como você tem cara dia pau**

Por que?

**Azul: Se ficou as férias todas em cas e não colocou se quer um capitulo,**

Como se tem coragem de voltar aqui?

Simples, se eu não voltasse aqui eles não iam ter o final da historia

**Azul: o.o... Ta vc tem bons argumentos**

Certo Certo

**Azul: Não, ta errado**

Que?!

**Azul: Nada não**

**Cap 2 da Segundo parte**

Naruto e Sasuke sairam da sala da godaime e pararam no corredor

Naru[EU SÓ VOU ESCREVE DUAS SILABAS DE CADA NOME, mas dah pra entender, né?: Pra onde você que ir Sasu-chan?

Sasu: Qualquer lugar, mais posso pedir um favor?

Naru: O que?

Sasuke sussurra no ouvido de Naruto

Naru: Entendi, seu pervetido, mais tudo bem

Naruto um um selo com as mãos e se transforma em uma mulher,

com as mesmas roupa mas com o cabelo comprido

[Azul: ou seja, o sexy no jutsu

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke e Naruto-como mulher- estavam andando pela cidade (algumas pessoas quando viam sasuke ficavam espantadas) de mãos dadas quando avistam um teste[naru: Bem grande, por sinal seguida de um cabelo cor de rosa[naru: Sim eu odeio ela[Azul: Dei pra notar

Naru: Sakura-chan!

Sakura não reconheceu naruto, mas quando viu quem estava da lado dele...

Saku: Sasuke-kun!

Sasu: Deu me salve[naru: Eu adorei essa frase por parte dele

Sakura corre até eles e se pendura no percoço de Sasuke

Naru: Sakura-chan, solta ele

Saku: Na-Naruto, é você?

Naru: Sou

Saku: Por que você você esta assim?

Sakura se solta de sasuke e ve que eles estão de mãos dadas.

Ela fica perto de um ataque[naru: Té que ela notou a situação bem rapido, Sai chega e começa a cutucar testuda que estada ajuelhada no chão

Sasu: É melhor nós sairmos daqui

Naru: Tá. Vamos almoçar

Sasu: ¬ ¬' Ramen né?

Naruto: Sim

--------------------------------------------------------

Naruto e Sasuke entram na barraquinha de sempre

Tio da Barraca:[naru: Não sei o nome dele e nem vo procurar Bem vinda Senhorita

Naru: O-san!

Tio: Ah, é o Naruto, vai querer o de sempre?

Naru:sim, pra duas pessoas

----------------------------------------------------

Ao final da tarde os dois já os dois – naruto já tinha voltado ao normal – foram para aquele campo onde eles treinavam[naru: Aquele com os tres pedasos de madeira no meio

Naruto se sentou encostado em um dos troncos.

Naru: Senta aqui do meu lado Sasu-chan

Sasuke vai até onde Naruto esta sentado, mas em vez de sentar ao seu lado ele deito com a cabeça no colo de Naruto

Naru: Você é bem folgado hein?

Sasu: Por que? Só porque eu quero ficar bem bertinho que quem eu amo?[Azul: Isso me suou mais uma desculpa esfarrapada

Naruto fica vermelho e demora um pouco para responder

Naru: Você adora fazer isso, me assusta quando você diz esse tipo de coisa

Sasu: Você fica lindo vermelho

Sasuke se senta de frente pra Naruto e coloca cada mão de um lado do corpo dele(apoiando as mão no tronco), Naruto colocava seus braços em volta do pescoço de Sasuke enquanto se beijavam

Kaka(shi):Kahum! Kahum![naru: Sabe aquele barulho que alguem faz quando que interronper os outros? É pra ser esse

Naruto e Sasuke se separaram e olhoram pra o lada vendo Kakash de pé Saskura desmaiada e Sai tentando socorre-la

Sasu: ¬////¬ O que vocês estãofazendo aqui?

Kaka: Sakura me disse que viu vovocê e o Naruto andando de mãos dadas pela cidade, eu ia perguntar uma coisa mais acho que não preciso, vocês já responderam

Sakura acorda ainda um pouco tonta

Sasu: V-vocês então...

Naru: Estaoms o que Sakura-chan?

SAKU: Você sabe... juntos?

Sasu: isso é obvio, estamos

Sakura desmaia novamente

Kaka: Isso já era de esperar

Naru: Como assim?

Kaka: Quando vocês brigavam, ficava obvio que se gostavam

Sasu: Vocês vieram aqui só pra isso?

Sai: Na verdade não, a Godaime me pediu pra chamar vocês

Kaka: É sobre Sasuke, Itachi e Tobi

--------------------------------------------

Continua no proximo capitulo

Azul: Que não vai levar quase duos meses né?

É, por mim eu coloco amanhã,

mas eu só vou por quando tiver pelo menos duas reviews

Azul: Tu é du mal viu

Eu sei, Agora...

Reviews:

**Ero-Kitsune21**:

Depois de quase dus mese eu to continuando tá,

vai ter parte tres sim e quatro tambem,

talvez um quinta tambem

**SuperBlossomPPG**:

Que bom que esta gostando

Bem todo Uchiha deve ter chanse de ficar cego

mas como o sasuke ficaria depois de cego?

Acho que asssim:

Sasuke sentado na calçada com oculos de sol e um caneca na mão

-Uma moedinha pra um cego

Naruto para em frente a ele

-Sasu que se ta fazendo?

-Não ta vendo não, eu sou um cego pedindo esmola

-Se realmente ficou com complexo depois de cego né?

Vem, vamo pra casa, não tem ninguem na rua, são duas da manhã

-Eu só vou se vocé me der uma esmola

Naru joga uma moeda na caneca

-Deus te abençoe

Naruto abaixa e beija Sasuke e depois levanta

-Pode devolver a moeda naruto, você não me engana

**Fafi Raposinha** :

Mais um capitulo e mais perto dos piratas,

Gostei da ideia da tunade de pirata,

mas não é isso não

no proximo capitulo já deve dar pra entender onde estão os piratas

t logo

**Nao-chan n.n:**

Você se desculpou por ter demorado pra ler,

eu me desculpo por ter demorado tanto,

mas hey,

por que se tava fazendo trufa?

Azul: Curiosa

Ela que disse,

se vende por acaso?

A tsu não é tão má pra não perdoar eles, pelo menos eu acho

bye bye


	3. Segundo Parte, ta quase

**Cap 3 da parte dois**

**Azul: Pera aí! Se não vai dize nada não**

Pra que,

vou dizer que obviamente o naruto não é meu

e que isso é uma fic yaoi?

Dizer que o naruto não é meu é deprimente, e todos já sabem,

**Azul: qual é, ta estreçada?**

Pelo contrario, estou numa alegria só

Vou colocar minhas fala e a do azul em negrito ok

**Denovo Cap 3**

Todos estavam reunidos na sala da Godaime(menos a Sakura)

Tsuna: Eu conversei com os conselheiros...

Naru: E então?

Tsuna: Eles concordaram de deixar vocês ficarem na vila, vocês seram postos em grupos. Sasuke voltará para a Equipe Kakashi

Sai: E enquanto a mim

Tsuna: Vai continuar na mesma equipe

Kaka: Vou ter de cuidar de uma equipe com quatro pessoas?

Tsunade ignora Kakashi e continua

Tsu: Tobi, por enquanto você vai continuar com o Jiraya, eu vou cuidar dos olhos de Itachi, depois tambem vou colocar vocês dois em equipes... Ah, e onde está a Sakura?

Kaka: Nós a deixamos em casa no caminho

Tsuna: Por que?

Sai: Ela desmaiou quando viu o Sasuke e o Naruto se beijando

Tsuna: Ah sim, se beijando... VOCÊ TA BRINCANDO, NÉ?**[Azul: se fez ela demorar um pouco demais[naru: Bem se eu ouvisse isso, provavelmente eu ia demorar um tanto pra procesar as informações**

Naru: Na verdade não

Tsuna: Então você gosto do Sasuke?

Naru: Que pergunta

Tsuna: Acho que é um sim... Tá certo, vocês podem sair. Tobi e Itachi ficam, Jiraya tambem, eu ainda tenho de falar com vocês

Os quatro saem da sala

Kaka: Sasuke, você vai voltar pra sua casa ou vai se mudar pra casa do Naruto?

Sasu: Vou pra casa do Naruto

Naru: Ei, se nem me pergunta pra mim

Kaka: Se comportem viu

Kakashi somio em uma nuvem de fumça

Sai: Acho que vocês ficam bem juntos

Sau sai**[naru: HAHA, eu tenho pena dele.** andando deixando um Naruto meio envergonhado e Sasuke parados no corredor

Sasu: Vamos pra casa?

Naru: Tá

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Algum tempo depois Sasuke já tinha se arrumado na casa de Naruto, Tsunade Ainda estava tratando os olhos de Itachi que agora já conseguia ver alguma coisa, Sakura ainda estava deprimida, mas já tinha se conformadopelo caso de Sasuke e Naruto, principalmente por que já fazia um tempo que Lee havia se mudado para Suna para morar com o Gaara.

Hinata estava meio em estado de choque quando ficou sabendo que o Naruto estava namorando com o Sasuke**[Azul: Tadinha, foi trocada por outro cara.[naru: Fazer o que? Ela não tinha chanses**

----------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke e Itachi, já estavam participando de missões a algum tempo.

Tobi havia virado Professor **[naru: Kyaa! Tio Tobi eu não entendi a lição **

---------------------------------------------------------

Eu ia fazer esse Capitulo mais comprido,

Mas eu dividi ele no meio ok?

**Azul: Se nem da uma desculpa**

Por que?

Segunda-feira eu coloco o ultimo capitulo dessa parte

ou seja esse é o penultimo cap

Cada parte vai ter 4 capitulos

e eu não faço ideia de quantas partes vai ter,

vai pronto(no papel) eu tenho até a paginha 28,

esse capitulo termina na pagina 13

Os piratas aparessem na pagina 18, então são mais ou menos dois capitulos

aguentem só mais um pouquinho

**Reviews:**

**Fafi Raposinha:**

Mais um cap posto

Verdade, realmente tem a ver a tunade com os piratas,

mas aguenta mais um pouco que logo aparece os piratas

Segunda eu ponho o proximo capitulo

**Hatake Damy:**

Eu não fui tão má assim com a Sakura

Azul: Ela queria ser bem pior

Mais eu já coloquei o capitulo,

dessa vez eu fui bem rapida né?

E segunda tem outro

**-Tratwy-**

Demorei mesmo,

minha preguiça é muito forte

Tem problema não eu tambem leio fic sem manda review,

eu sou do mal

Mas dessa vez eu coloquei mais rapido,

era só as férias mesmo,

antes dela eu tava colocando o cada dois dias não é?

Acho que sim...

O jeito de escrever eu te tendo colocar descrição mas não da certo, então esse não da pra mudar muito ta?

As minhas falas eu sempre coloco uma marquinha antes e depois, mas o site, não sei por que some cm a do fim, mais eu mudei agora, ta em negrito

Eu não escrevo muito as ações,fic mais pra quem ta lendo imaginar o que ta acontecendo, é meio mania minha,

mais se tiver algo que você não entendeu é só falar, que eu explico,

O voo do cisne?

Não li não, é do que?

Serio que você gostou do meu nome .?

É o nome de um demonio(criação minha),

na verdade o nome dele é só naru,

mas pra não confundir o meu é NaruNaru

Tchau, eu posto denovo segundo


	4. Segunda Parte, Um anel e o caminho

Já que minha amiga **Fafi Raposinha**(posso te chamar de fafi-chan?) vai estar no hospital na segunda-feira eu estou postando no domingo,

**mfm2885** falou que não entendeu akgumas coisas sobre o Itachi, daí a primeira parte da historia, eu to inventando agora, o resto já tava pronto...

Como sabem isso é yaoi, né?

**Cap 4**

Estava por volta de 5 horas da tarde quando Itachi entra em uma das salas da academia ninja e encontra Tobi dormindo senta na cadeira de professor e com a cabeça apoiada em um caderno aberto em cima da mesa.

Itachi vai até ele e põe a mão sobre a cabeça de Tobi

Tobi: Tobi é um bom professor

Ita: Tobi, acorda

Tobi: Tachi-kun**[naru:É a forma carinhosa do Tobi chamar o Itachi**

Ita: Por que você ainda está aqui?

Tobi: Eu só peguei no sono, você voltou da missão agora?

Ita: Foi...

Itachi se senta no chão e olha para Tobi

Ita: .. Durante a missão eu lembrei de mais algumas coisas

Tobi: O que?

Ita: Minha mãe e meu melhor amigo, tambem do Kisame e o Deidara

Tobi: Por que será que você fica lembrando no meio do nada?

Ita: Quem sabe

Tobi: Você não esta machucado?

Itchi faz sinal que não e Tobi se levanta e para em frente a Itachi que tambem levanta.

Tobi põe a mão perto dos olhos de Itachi

Tobi: você consegue ver direito?

Ita: Sim, você fica bem melhor sem a mascara

Itachi fecha os olhos e Tobi o beija

Iruka abre a porta da sala e logo em seguida a fecha novamente sem entrar na sala

Tobi se separa de Itachi

Tobi: Iruka-senpai?

Iruka abre a porta novamente

Iru: Eu tinha vindo pra ver se você tinha dormida denovo

Tobi: O Tachi-kun me acordou

Iru: Então eu já vou indo

Tobi: Vai se encontrar com o Kakashi-senpai?

Iruka fica um pouco vermelho

Iru: Nós temos um encontro agora, até amanhã

Iruka vai embora

Tobi: Tachi-kun, você vem pra minha casa hoje?

Ita: Eu vou entregar o relatorio da missão pra Tsunade, mais tarde eu vou

Tobi: Certo, até mais tarde

Itachi sai

Tobi: Hoje eu vou amarrar ele na cama hehe, ele sempre tenta fugir

-------------------------------------------

Alguns dias depois

Sasuke e Naruto estavam andando pela cidade, eles haviam acabado de voltar de uma missão.

Sasu: Naru-chan, eu quero falar com você

Naru: O que é?

Sasu: Aqui não, vem comigo

Naruto concordou com a cabeça e seguiu Sasuke até aquele lugar onde treinavam

**[Azul: Você gosta desse lugar,não é mesmo?[naru: Tambem gosto daquele balanço na frente da acdemia, mas ele não combina, naruto só vai la quando ta triste**

Naru: Ne... o que foi? Você ta tão serio

Sasu: Eu quero te dizer uma coisa muito importante

Naru: Assim se ta me assustando

Sasuke põe a mão no bolso e tira uma caixinha e então a abre mostrandoduas lindaa aliançaa de ouro branco

Sasu: Eu não sou muito bom com essas coisas, então vou ser direto... Quer casr comigo?(Lembrando que isso é depois do Shippuden, eles devem ter uns 19 anos)

Naruto olha pra Sasuke com a boca aberte oOo

Sasu: O que foi?

Naru: Você ta falando serio?

Sasu: Nunca falei tão serio

Naru: Se é verdade eu aceito, com uma condição

Sasu: Qual?

Naru: Me diz

Sasu: Dizer o que?

Naru: Você sabe muito bem do que eu to falando

Sasu: Tá certo...

Naru: Diz

Sasu: Eu te amo

Naru: Eu não ouvi

Sasu:Se ta brincando né?

Naru: Não

Sasu: Você realmente adora me deixar bravo né?

Sasuke coloca os braços em volta do pescoço de Naruto e sssurra em seu ouvido

-'Você sabe muito bem que eu te amo'

Naru: Só queria ter certeza

Sasu: Eu já disse, então você aceita?

Naru: O que?

Sasu: Casar comigo oras!

Naru: Ah, isso

Sasu: Você não vai responder?

Naru: ...

Sasu: ...

Naru: Aceito'ttebayo

Sasu: Então por que demorou tanto pra responder?

Naru: Pra testar sua paciencia

Sasu: Isso você faz todo dia

Sasuke o beija e coloca no o anel no dedo de Naruto, depois Naruto faz o mesmo com o outro anel

**[Azul: A naru mandou dizer que isso é um casamento improvisado ou coisa parecida**

Ita: Naruto, Sasuke

Naru: Hum?

Sasu: O que foi Itachi?

Ita: Me desculpe aprapalhar mas a Godaime está chamando, vocês tem uma missão

--------------------------------------------------

Sala da Godaime

Sai: Qual é a nossa missão?

Tsuna: Vocês vão acompanhar um navio de carga. E iram o proteger de navios piratas

Naru: E o Kakashi, ele não vem tambem?

Tusna: Ele ainda não voltou de uma outra missão

Saku: Só vai nós quatro?

Tsuna: Não, o Itachi tambem vai com vocês. O capitão Hio deve estar na entrada da vila esperando por vocês, vão

Todos: Certo

--------------------------------------------------

Na entrada da vila o grupo encontrou um homem da altura de Itachi, com cabelo curto e castanho, junto a ele havia um 'garoto' parecido com o maior, mas com cabelo comprido

Saku: Você é o capitão Hio?

Hio: Sou, e vocês devem ser o grupo que vai nos acompanhar

Naruto se agacha em frente ao 'garoto' e fico o encarando

Naru: Quem é esse garoto?

Hio: É minha **irmã**

----: Meu nome é Hana

Sai: Hana não é nome de garota?

Hana: Eu sou uma Garota!

Naru: MENTIRA!

Hara: VERDADE!

Sakura da um soco em Naruto

Saku: Para com isso Naruto!

Sasu: Sinto muito Hana, ele é meio idiota mesmo

Ita: É melhor nós irmos para o navio logo

Hio: Sim. Me sigam, por favor

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura e Sai**[Azu: Tirando o Naruto é o trio 'S'**: Hai!

--------------------------------------------------

E acabou a segundo parte

Acho que terça-feira ou quarta-feira ou coloco o primei cap da terceira parte,

E finalmente eles vão pro mar

**Reviews:**

**mfm2885:**

Aqui mais um capitulo,

espero ter esclarecido sua duvida,

meu Itachi é uke,

ele fica tão fofinho assim

até terça ou quarta

**Fafi Raposinha**

já que segunda se vai tar no Hospital em puis hoje

Espero que você leia hoje então

Se vai operar o que?

Azul: Se realmente é curiosa hein

Ela que me disse daí eu quero saber

Sinto muito Fafi-chan mas o Tobi já tem dono,

mas eu queria ter um Tobi de professor

E o Iruka apareceu, só um pouquinho mas apareceu

Espero que você goste

Xau Xau Mina-san


End file.
